Samus vs Jill
Bonus for Slantheman's Season 2 of DBX. Samus Aran, in zero suit form, takes on Jill Valentine two badass female gunners duke it out in a battle to the death!!! Fight Location: Raccoon City (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IsMDjITDLPM&t=44s) Jill Valentine runs through what's left of Raccoon City and is looking for materials to survive, she has plenty of firepower but very little herbs to heal herself from severe damage. After wandering around some more she finds an herb just laying in the middle of the streets. Jill's eye are filled with relief for a get out of jail free card. As she slowly walks up to it another survivor jumps out from the shadows behind the herb, Jill stopped midway to asses the situation. It was a blonde haired woman in a blue skin tight jumpsuit wielding a pistol. The woman loads her pistol and aims it at Jill. Seeing no other option but to fight, Jill slowly walks to her opponent while reloading her pistol. The then stare at each other for a moment before they're ready to fight. (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNO8Edwgb0s) HERE WE GO!!! Jill shoots her pistol several times at her opponent, however her opponent was agile and evades the attacks with ease. Her opponent then jumped in the air and kicked Jill in the face knocking her back a bit. Samus then charged up her pistol and fired up a blast from it. Jill quickly ducked under the attack, this gave Samus the time to charge up her gun and use Plasma Dash (it's Zero Suit's custom side special in Smash 4) and ram into Jill's stomach and launch her into a car. Jill struggled to get up from the attack and quickly got out of the way of her opponent's aerial axe kick. Jill then used the handle of her pistol as a weapon that her opponent across her face, Jill then tried to shoot her opponent in the face but she avoided it and punished her opponent by kneeing her in the groin followed by slamming her on the floor. Samus attempts to decapitate her foe by axe kicking her neck but Jill rolls out of the way, Jill quickly gets up and dropkicks her opponent into a building. Jill enters the building holding her shotgun to quickly end the fight. Jill scans the room she is in but she doesn't see any trace of her opponent. Meanwhile Samus watches Jill from a conveniently placed vent on the ceiling. As Jill goes to the other room Samus drops down from her position and immediately paralyzes Jill with her pistol. Jill is quickly stunned from the attack which give time for Samus to turn her paralyzer into a whip and swing at her opponent several times pulling her in with her whip and bicycle kicked Jill into the air, before Jill could touch the ground Samus roundhouse kicked her opponent into a cabinet which then fell on her. Before Samus realized it a grenade was sitting on the floor and as Samus tried to get away it detonated and blew her into a wall. Apparently Jill threw it before impact upon the cabinet. (Cut Music) (Cue-https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GR_wV6qAFBg) As the two were getting up zombies started to break into the building, for they heard loud noises from the fight and were attracted to them. Jill quickly formed the Gattling Gun to mow down the zombies as well as take down her opponent. As Samus got up she evaded Jill's attacks while also avoiding zombies. Samus fired at the Gattling Gun causing it to be knocked down, giving Samus more time to close in the gap. Jill dodged a flying kick by Samus and sliced her several times with a knife before kicking her away. Jill threw a grenade at the zombies making a way out of the building. As she was going to get out Samus Paralyzed her from behind and threw her away from the exit. As Samus was avoiding zombies Jill pulled out her Sniper Rifle and shot her opponent in the leg while she was in the air causing her to fall on the ground. Jill quickly fought her way threw some zombies just to get outside where she saw her opponent trying to limp away. Jill dodged an incoming paralyzer blast and attempted to shoot her opponent up close with a shotgun blast to the stomach. Her opponent evaded the attack and kneed Jill in the side, Jill retaliated stabbing her opponent in the stomach causing her opponent to be stunned from the attack while coughing out blood. Jill took her knife out of her opponent and got behind her before suplexing her opponent into the ground causing her upper half to explode. Jill took the paralyzer pistol off her opponent's lifeless body and left to make zombies finish her work for her. Explanation So I decided to take a break and a little bit of reflection on life but now i'm back. Also cancelled Donkey Kong vs Pac-Man for whoever wants to take that go ahead Category:Girls Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun Fights Category:Fistfight Category:Nintendo vs Capcom themed DBXs Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:'Color' themed DBXs Category:Slantheman Category:DBXs with Music